


moonlight skin

by deplorable_teacup



Series: Heith Week Prompts (late xD) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, its sort of a high school au but also more than t hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: day 6 of the thing and the prompt was colors which i used r e a  l l y b ro ad lyKeith is an alien transfer student in a really small high school that's never seen any aliens before. He's decent at blending in due to being half human.Hunk is the person who the school designated to help Keith. Lance helps too as a tutor of sorts since he is one of the top ten students in the school. They've been through the first semester and are half way through the second. They're all seniors.





	moonlight skin

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my kinda complex aus world wise; i have some kind of complex for alien/human relations
> 
> there is a bit of world building in the fic but basically the human race have accepted aliens onto the planet for varying reasons and small towns have next to no aliens and only really see them on tv

Keith’s pale skin was breathtaking. Hunk had been caught staring at him multiple times by Lance. If he hadn’t already known Keith was of alien origin, he would’ve guessed as much. They had only met by pure chance and Hunk and Lance were responsible for keeping on eye on the alien transfer student.

 

There was a time where aliens were a topic of conspiracies and almost a joke. At least, until they had been introduced before Hunk and Lance’s lifetimes. Neither of them grew up in a big city so there weren’t any alien transfer students or even aliens in general who were around them. They saw them on TV but otherwise they were practically a myth.

 

Fast forward to the present, they’re in high school. Their high school is still pretty small but out of nowhere, there’s an alien transfer student. Hunk is the main person assigned to help out since he’s one of their top students and he’s just known for being kind and welcoming. He got to choose someone to help him and he, of course, chose his best friend, Lance. 

 

Lance was the top student, as far as Hunk knew, and was a people person. He didn’t imagine how it could go wrong. To Hunk, it really hadn’t. To Lance? Lance and Keith butted heads constantly. He was constantly questioning Keith and his unreadable attitude. Whereas Hunk just admired him and helped him out where he could.

 

Keith had black hair that looked like the abyss of space, it didn’t seem to reflect light very well. His pale skin almost glowed in the light. His violet irises stood out beautifully. Yet, he always wore the same black outfit. Black jeans, black jacket. Hunk couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something.

 

Keith didn’t seem like an alien at first glance. His red, lion like tail was usually hidden away. His black, furry, cat like ears were usually pressed near flat against his head. Though, his frame was smaller than most of the others their age, it was quickly ignored with his sheer power. Hunk had seen him easily manhandle someone who had said something rude.

 

There was also that cold exterior. He seemed standoffish. Never really talked about much. His skin, however, was warm. It seemed to burn with his hidden desires, his lost words.

 

Hunk had only felt it once and that was because he had to drag Keith away to class and there was no better way than to grab his hand and drag him. That was the first time Keith’s ears stood up and his cheeks flushed red, none of the other students getting to see his cheeks.

 

Now, Hunk was in deep. Keith may have been an alien, but he was gorgeous and absolutely adorable. If only Hunk could convince himself to actually talk to Keith outside of school matters.

 

“Hunk, you’re doing it again.” The speed at which Hunk’s eyes darted to Lance was probably a record. “You told me to call you out on it. And, man, oh man, you have it bad.”

 

“Shut up, Lance.” He rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch. He forgot his actual lunch so he had to deal with school lunch. “Of course I’d distract myself from this disgusting food. Man, I already wish I could’ve just ran home to get my lunch.” Lance just hummed before noticing a particular glowing man approaching their lunch spot.

 

“Mayday.”

 

“Huh?” Hunk looked up just in time to see Keith as he stopped in front of them. Now that he thought about it, he’s never seen Keith eat lunch before. He always disappeared during lunchtime and Hunk had never questioned it. After all, he didn’t mind hanging out with his best friend and staring at his crush. Keith never ate anything from what he’s seen.

 

“You have the nasty stuff today.” Keith had looked down at his tray, a look of disgust upon his features.

 

“Yeah, I do. I forgot my lunch.”

 

“Your usual food looks a lot tastier.” Hunk nodded, agreeing that it was. “Did I cause you to forget since you came to my morning detention as well?” Hunk’s eyes widened, mouth opening to deny it. “Please don’t lie to me.” He shut his mouth. Lance watched in something akin to awe.

 

“Yes, I forgot it because I hadn’t adjusted my wake up time for going to your morning detention…” Keith hummed, crouching down. Hunk hadn’t noticed but he had had his hands behind his back the entire time.

 

“Hold out your hands and close your eyes.” Hunk was confused but complied. Something landed in his hands and he heard Keith running off. It was pretty big too.

 

“Is Keith magic?” Lance’s words had Hunk opening his eyes. There was the lunchbox he’d forgotten in his haste to get to the school. His mouth hung open, utterly shocked. “Dude, you gotta check it.” Hunk nodded and moved aside the tray from his lap.

 

Opening it, he found all the food he’d been eagerly awaiting to eat when he’d made it that morning. A small note was taped to the top of the inside of the box.  _ Meet me after school in the art room. _

 

“Dude.” Lance was awestruck but not at a loss for words. “Dude, he’s trying to get you away from everybody! He might be telling you something important. I don’t know what it could be but, Hunk, buddy, you’re going to the art room after school today.”

 

“I guess I am.”

  
  


The rest of the day, Hunk couldn’t find Keith. When he asked one of the teachers they shared, he got a simple answer of he was working outside the classroom today due to reasons they couldn’t share. It was confusing Hunk. He wasn’t in the library. Wasn’t in the ISS room. The principal’s office. Nowhere that made sense to send somebody to work in.

 

The end of the school day came and he went to the art room.

 

It was dark in there. The windows had been drawn all day and, if he thought about it, he hadn’t seen in or out of the room since lunch. Not even the teacher. Which was kind of strange.

 

He was about to turn the lights on after shutting the door but something caught his attention. His eyes had gone to the middle of the room, he could barely see Keith. “I’m turning on the lights, okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer.

 

Flipping one of the switches, he immediately saw Keith. Keith’s pale skin, his black hair, his… Red ears? His tail was out, flicking about almost angrily. It was still red like the few times he’d seen it. 

 

Keith’s outfit also caught his attention. He was still in black jeans but he wore a red crop topped jacket with a grey t shirt underneath. The fingerless gloves were also a new addition.

 

“Hey…” Keith’s voice even seemed a bit different, warmer than usual. Also more hesitant and wary. “I can tell you’re seeing the differences from usual…” Hunk just nodded. “They aren’t… bad, right?”

 

“Not bad. Just different.”

 

“Is different okay…?” Hunk nodded again, still standing by the light switches. “Are you going to stay over there?” Less wary, more concerned. The change in tone was enough for Hunk to shake his head. He finally approached Keith, taking note he was sitting on one of the tables. “Have I misread the signs?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well… It’s embarrassing but…” Keith’s cheeks turned that beautiful red they had been that one time. “I was curious if you liked me… Like, like me in a sense different than you do Lance…” Now it was Hunk’s turn to blush.

 

“Was I that obvious?” He scratched at his cheek nervously, looking back to the floor.

 

“Well, the staring was. But, no, I just heard a conversation you and Lance had… I didn’t mean to have eavesdropped but I had heard my name and couldn’t help it…” His tail flicked about less, almost stilling as he quieted. His ears went back to being flat despite being red. “I… I like you too…”

 

Hunk was stunned. Keith liked him. If anything, he would’ve guessed he had no interest in such a thing. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really… Am I doing the courting thing wrong? I thought I was supposed to get you alone and then approach you about it… Then again, I probably should’ve started with the ‘I like you’ part, rather than point out your staring…” Hunk gave a noncommittal shrug. “You know I’m not human… Well, actually, I’m half human. I’m… Actually sort of a prince. I’ve only been on Earth for this once. I was allowed to come here and go through a year for school. I have discipline issues and I’m not allowed outside school grounds unless my… host is with me. So, I actually broke that rule today.”

 

“Did you break that rule for me?”

 

“Yeah… You kind of looked heartbroken over not having your lunch. I ran there when one of my teachers let me go to the bathroom. It was really easy to shrug off as having issues with my stomach since it doesn’t tend to agree with the few things I have eaten from the school. That could just be my trust issues showing up through my stomach. I’ve always gotten to watch the cooks, well, cook. My half brother is the one who is actually going to take over as king and he was more than happy to make sure I got to come here.”

 

Hunk gently laid his hand over Keith’s. He finally looked to Hunk, their eyes meeting. That beautiful red that laid over Keith’s cheeks was even more so this close. “He sounds nice. Do you think he might’ve known you’d get to meet… Me?”

 

“He might’ve.” It was a slight chuckle as Keith broke their eye contact. “He’s always known where would be good for me. Though, for the longest time, that was at his side… I’m sorry I keep arguing with Lance. I’m just…” Keith fiddled with his tail with his free hand. “Jealous.” Hunk was almost surprised but he quickly shoved that possible reaction aside for smiling really wide.

 

“I’m, honestly, glad you are.” Keith quickly looked back to Hunk, eyes wide with surprise. “Lance clings to my side near constantly. But, I’ve caused that because I don’t have a lot of close friends. Almost everyone knows of me but not who I am. It’s… Uncomfortable.”

 

“I didn’t know… I knew you had Lance but… I haven’t really gotten to watch you as closely as you have me.” There was a soft chuckle, the red on his cheeks still not letting up.

 

“It’s nice to hear about you. You never talk about yourself. You talk even less about where you’re from. Your brother sounds really nice. I guess you have a really small family. I have Lance and then a couple sisters. Then I have two moms.”

 

“Two moms?”

 

“I’m a donor child. My uncle actually provided the sperm for my moms to have me. As well as my sisters. We’re a happy family, though. They haven’t gotten to meet you but I’m sure they’d be happy to meet you. I could make you dinner if that helps. I know I never see you eat anything at lunch or breakfast so you have to be hungry.”

 

Keith grumbled, not wanting to admit he was. Though his stomach did it for him. “Okay, I am but that’s because my temporary housing has a terrible cook for a host.”

 

“Well, how about, we have your host and you come over to my place and we have a nice dinner, courtesy of me!” Keith couldn’t help but smile and nod. “Now, come on, let’s get out of school.” Hunk offered his hand to Keith, helping him get down from the table. The half alien was still blushing but at least he was smiling. “We have to meet your host before we can go to my place.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Their walk was slow, Keith partially leading Hunk to where he was always picked up. The bright orange hair and moustache were the first things Hunk noticed. Then followed the orange fluffy ears and much fluffier tail. 

 

“Keith! I have been-” The man cut himself off when he finally noticed Hunk, not something the teen was used to. “Oh! Who is your friend? Are you the young’un that Keith talks about sometimes?”

 

“Coran! Please, do not mention that!” With the way his red ears flicked back, Hunk almost cooed at how cute he was.

 

“It is that one! I can tell by his soft look!” Hunk’s attention was quickly diverted to Coran, a hand held out to shake. He hesitantly took it, shaking it weakly. “Nice to meet you! I am Coran, his current host. Your people would probably call me a caretaker. I am quite glad you’ve kept Keithy boy here company.” 

 

“I’m more than happy to keep him company!” Hunk blushed as he spoke a little too quickly and a little too loudly.

 

“Coran, stop harassing my friend. He’s offered to have us come over and spend dinner with his family.” Coran quickly turned his attention back to Keith, hands moving to one hip and his moustache, twirling it slightly. “I already said yes. You can’t change my mind either. You either come with or I’m breaking the rule and leaving you behind.”

 

“Keith! I can’t just let you break that rule! I’m coming with, it’s decided. We’re going to have dinner with…” He looked back to Hunk.

 

“Hunk, that’s my name. Hunk Garrett.”

 

“With the Garrett family! I can drive us there if you wouldn’t mind giving me your address.”

It was already embarrassing enough to go to Hunk’s house and meet his family but to not have Shiro there to meet them? That was the true embarrassment. Shiro would’ve kept him from clamming up and practically hiding behind Hunk as they went in his house. His crush was moved from in front of him, lifted up in the air by a strong woman. Keith squeaked at the words of endearment between them and quickly hid behind Hunk again when he was back in front of him on the ground.

 

Hunk merely turned around, offering his hand to Keith. He practically snatched it, still hiding with his ears tucked down against his head and his tail flicking wildly behind him.

 

“Who is this tall man?” The woman was referring to Coran who was quick in introducing himself.

 

“I’m Coran, Keith Kogane’s caretaker!” He shook her hand and they exchanged smiles. “May I ask your name, ma’am?”

 

“Oh, I’m Hunk’s mom, Camellia. I gave birth to the kiddo! He’s a great help around the house. But come in! Come in! You must meet my wife and daughters! They’re absolutely lovely.” Coran took a quiet note to himself of them being a lesbian couple but it was quickly brushed aside since their homeplanet had no issues with such things. Both genders were capable of giving birth if the desire was strong enough. Though, certain males tend to have issues with birthing if they don’t have it constantly monitored.

 

“I’d be delighted to meet them!” Coran was chipper as always. 

 

With Coran and Camellia away and going further in the house, Keith and Hunk were left in the doorway.

 

“You don’t handle new people very well.”

 

“I really don’t…” Keith was pressed to his back, almost scared of going further in the house. “Can we go to the kitchen?”

 

“Of course, I’ll take you there.” They slid past as Coran did a wonderful job of distracting Hunk’s mothers and sisters. The kitchen was thankfully empty, Keith finally relaxing a bit. “You’re hungry, right?” He just nodded his response. “Do you want a sandwich?” He slowly nodded again. “I have some I made earlier if you wanna try eating them.”

 

“I trust you. I’ll eat them.” Hunk gave him a smile, getting a small one in return. Keith quickly hopped up on the counter, his feet swinging slightly as he watched Hunk pull out a small box. When it was opened, he almost snatched it to eat the sandwiches. 

 

“Here you go, take as many as you like.” Keith took the box, staring down as his mouth watered.

 

“They look so tasty…” Hunk chuckled, catching sight of Keith drooling.

 

“Why don’t you try one then?” Keith nodded hastily, pulling one out and setting the box on the counter next to him. He took a bite and his eyes lit up. It was just a simple sandwich, a cold one too. Yet, it was tastier than any of the food he’s had in the last semester of school. His ears stood up as he happily munched on the sandwich, loving the crunchy lettuce and tomatoes. There was something else on it but he didn’t care.

 

Hunk couldn’t help but stare as he ate it so happily. A smile spread wide across his face. He had it bad, just like Lance said.

 

“Well, I have to go tell everyone I’m making dinner, can you wait here?”

 

“Is there somewhere I can hide?” Hunk looked around, not really seeing anywhere immediately.

 

“Not that I can tell.”

 

“...I could easily climb on top of the cabinets.” Hunk looked up, a quiet 'huh’ leaving him as he noticed there was just enough space up there. “You can go but if I hear someone coming I’m hiding.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Almost as soon as Hunk was out of sight, Keith slowly navigated his way up on top of the cabinets. Luckily, whoever took care of cleaning kept the space clean. He brought his sandwiches up with him, content eating. He was mostly squished up there but no one should be able to see him with his body pressed to the wall and his tail tucked firmly under him.

 

He heard Hunk’s voice through the wall but could tell someone else was coming to the kitchen first. He heard mention of his name but quickly filtered those sounds out to focus on the one that was much closer to the kitchen door. 

 

He stopped his chewing and pulled the sandwich box closer, a couple half sandwiches left. He was quite skilled at hiding, even his breathing was minimal. Risking a look would be a bad idea, thus he was stuck. 

 

He was so focused on not existing, he was nearly startled when Hunk came in. Yet, he did a good job of not moving. “Aw, he actually hid away…”

 

“Hm? Who hid?”

 

“Keith, my friend. He doesn’t handle meeting new people well so he’s been doing his best to stay out of sight. Except when it's just us.”

 

“Oo, you mean the Keith who you’ve been in charge of showing around the school? 'Can’t take my eyes off him’ Keith?”

 

“What has Lance been telling you?!” Hunk squeaked at the female, Keith peeking up just enough to see a girl laughing in front of the fridge. Hunk was blushing. Hunk was cute like that. “Get out, Catherine! Let me make dinner and wait for Keith to appear again!”

 

“Ha! Lover boy!” Hunk was successful in shoving Catherine out, a sigh leaving him as he leaned against the kitchen door.

 

Keith slinked along the cabinets, leaning down over the edge of the last one and pressing a kiss to the top of Hunk’s head. Keith was quick in pulling back far enough not to get smacked in the face as Hunk looked up at him.

 

“I-I wouldn’t mind being your lover boy…” Hunk couldn’t help but laugh. A good natured one as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Both of them were blushing.

 

“Good thing she didn’t hear you, you’d never hear the end of that!” His laughter died down to chuckles as Keith let a smile spread across his face, lopsided but genuine.

 

“What if I don’t want to hear the end of being your lover boy?”

 

Hunk’s chuckles slowly stopped as he reached to hold Keith's face. Both of them blushing pretty obviously. “Then I won’t let you hear the end of it.” He pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s lips, both of them giddy from the action as he pulled away. It was chaste but it conveyed so much.

 

“Will you be my lover boy too then?” Keith’s voice was soft, even if he was still halfway hanging from the cabinets.

 

“Of course. Now come on, you need to get down. Make sure you don’t forget anything on top of the cabinets.” Keith let out a purr as he slowly crawled back up, grabbing the sandwich box. The descent was definitely more difficult than the ascent. He had to set the box down on the counter before trying to maneuver down, going down face first. Hunk kept an eye on him, watching as he stretched out like an overgrown cat.

 

Once he was back to sitting on the counter, Hunk came over to him. “Do you need something?” A chuckle was his first response.

 

“You can’t sit on the counter while I’m cooking, Keith. So I need you to get off the counter. If you want, I can pull a chair in here for you.” Keith seemed to contemplate the words.

 

“Can I have another kiss after I get down?” His words were met with lips against his again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

 

“Let me go grab you a chair.”

 

“I don’t need one. I can get comfortable without sitting.” Hunk hummed, pressing another kiss to his lips and then one to his cheek. “What’re you going to make for dinner?”

 

“Lazy food. Pasta. I made the pasta myself a day or so ago and the sauce as well. I just have to reheat and recook them. It shouldn’t take long and there should be enough pasta for everyone to have some. I’m also going to make some mashed potatoes and corn. I hope you’re fine with that.”

 

“Sounds good.” 

Keith was reluctant to leave the kitchen once Hunk was done cooking. Even though Hunk had asked him to go ahead and grab a plate and get what he wanted. Now he was just munching on the pasta, the sandwiches finished while Hunk was cooking, while he sat on the counter again.

 

He had tensed when Hunk tried to tell him the others were going to come in and grab some as well. He had just pushed himself as close to the wall as he could and nodded for Hunk to go ahead and get the others.

 

The women came in quickly, their loudness flooding into the kitchen. The younger women were talking to each other, Camellia and Coran were talking and then an older scarier woman came in last. Keith quickly tried to shrink down to not be noticed. Yet, she looked directly at him. 

 

“You’re not supposed to sit on the counter.”

 

“Mom! Don’t just-” Keith mumbled an apology and, instead of getting down, he went back up on top of the cabinets. “Keith, it’s okay! She didn’t mean to scare you up there.” Hunk turned back to his mother. “Mom, I told you and everyone else to not startle him! He isn’t used to people and is really shy.”

 

“Well, I didn’t mean to send him scurrying off. I just thought he should know we don’t sit on the counter in this house.” She glanced up and then back down to Hunk. “I really didn’t want to run him off. It’s not everyday you bring someone other than Lance over. Besides, it's either I get onto him or I tell him how cute he is. I’m sure you know how cute he is.” Hunk gaped at his mom, blushing at her teasing. “You can come down, Keith. Just try not to sit on the counter.” He stayed up, peeking over the edge down at Hunk. His cheeks were bright red. “Come on, buddy. It can’t be comfortable trying to eat up there.” He frowned, watching Hunk cover his face and groan into his hands.

 

“Hunk,” Hunk looked up just as Keith moved down like he had by the door, hanging down but this time he had his hands on Hunk’s shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before scurrying back up. 

 

“Lover boy!”

 

“Shut up, Catherine!” Hunk was blushing badly and Keith peeked over to look at his blush as Catherine laughed. Keith had a small smile on his face as his red ears flicked at all the noise.

 

“Aw, Hunk has a cute boyfriend!”

 

“Kayleigh! Not you too!”

 

“He really does, doesn’t he, honey?”

 

“Mom! Ma! Please, just get your dinner! That goes for you three, too!” Coran chuckled, leaving first to go sit in the dining room. Kayleigh followed shortly after, the other three leaving at Hunk’s near begging. Then the kitchen was quiet.

 

“Can you help me down, Hunk?” Hunk looked up and nodded, taking his plate when it was handed down. 

 

Keith was reluctant to come down the way he did but it prevented him from getting on the counter. Which was what he was aiming for. Though, he was a bit embarrassed at the close proximity it put them in. He was glad to be near Hunk and not at school but he was utterly embarrassed.

 

“Y-you can set me down, Hunk…”

 

“Mm, I wanna hold you right now.” Keith just let him, relaxing somewhat in his arms. “Though, we should probably eat. You like the pasta, right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s really good.” He smiled and Hunk set him down. “So are the mashed potatoes.”

 

“We can eat in here. They shouldn’t be back in for a while.”

  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> so im probably gonna write another chap or so on this cause i love this au ❤❤❤


End file.
